Always Fearless Baby
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Zatanna pursed her lips. "Fine. You like Wally, I like Robin." Artemis raised an eyebrow. "If you ask me that question one more time? I'd lie." Pre-Spitfire and mentions of Chalant. UPDATED
1. Never Grow Up

**Always Fearless Baby.**

**Info: Alright, I'm going to start an array of one-shots focused around Artemis and Wally. My prompts are going to be different songs, and right now, specifically, I'm going to start off with Taylor Swift's "Speak Now" Album, I can't promise you the one-shots will be in order of the songs or that I'll be updating really often, but if you want, you can give me some songs possibly… that I can do. If you want of course, not a real mandatory thing, but you get it. Thanks~:)**

**Full Summary: Even through the most difficult times in their live's, Wally and Artemis stay fearless through it all. Even through the birth babies, irritating project partners, and the drama at Mt. J. She presses a gentle kiss to her child's face, catching a whiff of that distinct baby smell that all newborns carried. "Her name's Emma."**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Wally/Artemis.**

**Prompt: "Never Grow Up."**

~OoOoO~

Artemis felt as if she was in a dream, starting down at the bundle snug deep in her arms. She had received a little baby girl after six hours of intense labor and excruciating pain.

But it was completely worth it, she hummed in delight. Starting down, completely enthralled by the little girl. From the wisps of her fair blonde hair covering portions of her head, to her vibrant green eyes, to the freckles dusting the apple of her cheeks, or how when she smiled, her cheeks dimple in the cutest ways.

She was beautiful.

"Wally," She says in that deep husk, that faltered from exhaustion. The ginger haired man hardly heard his wife, also, staring down at his spawn, attempting to conceal the glimmer of tears in his eyes. He felt so proud, completely astonished that he had helped create this-this beauty. This angel.

"Yeah babe," He adds the playful nickname to lighten her, unable to hinder the tears any longer as they slithered down his face.

She presses a gentle kiss to her child's face, catching a whiff of that distinct baby smell all newborns carried.

"Her name's Emma."

~OoOoO~

"No no no!" She swatted at his outstretched arms. "The diaper doesn't go on like that!" She fussed, tossing the unwanted long blonde ponytail behind her shoulder to get out of her way, as little Emma giggled as her parents struggled and nitpicked.

Wally certainly wasn't aiding Artemis in anyway, who was currently making silly unnecessary faces at Emma to amuse her.

She snatched a fresh wipe, cleaning off Emma's little butt. "Wally," She sighed, "Hand me a new diaper," She said, readjusting Emma on the counter.

The ginger slinked over sheepishly, diaper in hand, depositing it into Artemis's grasp. It wasn't his fault he didn't have the slightest idea on how to diaper a child.

"Up we go," She cooed soothingly, lifting the little body up, laying the diaper outstretched underneath her, before her back down.

"Powder," She order, glancing to Wally as he loomed nearby, watching intently and soaking the scene up like a sponge.

Grinning gently, he held out the bottle, squeezing it so a puff of powdered air seeped out, amusing Wally.

With a roll of her eyes, she finished diapering the child, sitting her up on her bottom, as Emma clapped excitedly, glad her parents finally succeeded in diapering her correctly.

Only in the matter of fifteen minutes too. Not too shabby.

She released a sigh, "There, that wasn't too bad not was i-" She stopped, taking a sharp intake of breath in suddenly as she heard the echo of a wet thunk.

"Oh god, Wally, please tell me that was you…"

~OoOoO~

A soft piano melody played gently in the background, as Artemis rocked Emma gently, her breathing silent and slow as she murmured sweet nothings to Emma, soothing her soft whimpers.

"Hush Emma." She coaxed softly, "Don't say a word, Mommy's gonna buy you a canary bird, and if that canary bird won't sing, Uncle's Ollie's gonna buy you a diamond ring," She sang idly, kissing away her little girl's tears.

Her brilliant green eyes drooped, implicating the little girl was starting to feel sleepy once more. Artemis smiled widely, happy to have finally have coaxed her daughter into a dream land.

She stood carefully, setting Emma in her crib, tucking the Flash blanket up to her chin and pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead, "Sleep well my darling."

~OoOoO~

"Fuck," Artemis's eyes widened, appalled as she exchanged glances with her equally as shocked husband, trying to conceal his laughter.

Artemis flushed, her mouth gaping as she searched for words, unsure.

Emma giggled, noting their reactions and feeling quite proud and accomplished for a two year old. "Fuck Momma."

And suddenly, the room erupted in a fit of merciless chortles of giggles and mild laughter.

Holding her abdomen as she struggled to conceal her fit of giggles.

"H-How did she-" She trailed off watching as Wally's voice boomed with laughter, his green eyes glimmering with mirth.

Wrapping a somewhat comfortable arm around the fuming blonde's waist, mentally deciding on whether to praise his daughter or punish her. "Ah, she learns from the best," He said, referring to Artemis's constant use of the word.

Smack. "It's not my fault she decided to drop the F-bomb!"

"Well…"

"Wally!"

~OoOoO~

Wally got up, yawning, his arms outstretched as he got up from the kitchen table, opting to head out the door, when he saw little blonde haired Emma raise in speedily, a paper in hand.

"Daddeh! Daddeh!" She squeaked, jumping up and down like a jackrabbit. "Wait!" The little four year old held out a sheet of paper, coax him to take it from her hands.

Raising an eyebrow, he halted, grabbing the paper from her chubby little fingers and looked at the cascading squiggles and lightning bolts, all clashing together in one gigantic mess of color.

"Aww! Another drawing for me?" She giggled and nodded her head, beaming up at her Father. "Ya shouldn't have Princess," He laughed, heart swelling with love as he scooped her up, into his arms as her manic giggles filled the room.

"Thank you," He muttered, kissing her forehead, and running his slim digits through her tousled blonde locks. So happy just by the gesture, it may not of been museum worthy, but it was a work of art in his book.

So later, when Timothy Drake asked his biology teacher about the numerous pictures of squiggles and shapes, he answered proudly,

"I'm starting the Emma West Museum of Art, would you like a tour?"

~OoOoO~

"Come on baby," Artemis said, ushering her little girl into the school as she whined, tears trailing down her cheeks, her freckles standing out brightly against her flushing cheeks, as she ran back out towards the sidewalk.

"Momma, I don't wanna," She insisted, as her parents raced after her. She sniffed, crinkling her nose in distaste, her head bowing.

"Now Babygirl, you listen," She says, voice softer and sweeter. "You be a good girl and go inside and follow Ms. Swanson, she'll take you to your classroom, okay baby?" She tried, reassuring the blonde haired girl.

Emma hesitated, but nodded her head, the hints of a smile crossing her face, but then faltering. "I know Momma, but what if they don't like my freckles!" She glanced at Wally unsurely.

Artemis laughed, running the pad of her thumb over the girl's cheek. "Baby, they'll love your freckles, just go have some fun alright?"

She bobbed her head up and down, showing her she understood. "Okay Momma." She looked up at Wally, her eyes wide, "Daddeh," She smiled widely. "Imma miss ya," She exclaimed with a giggled.

Wally laughed humorously, kneeling down to her level.

"I'm goin' to miss you too Princess," He retorted, hugging her. "And make sure," He whispered, his warm breath ghosting over the crown of her ear, "To fun real fast for me." Artemis heard his words, glaring disapprovingly.

"No powers." She hissed, crossing her arms indignantly.

Wally rolled his eyes and winked, earning another giggle. With a wicked mirth in his gaze, he grinned. "You know what I mean sugar." He ruffled her hair, kissing her forehead. "Just be good. And remember, Daddy loves you." He smiled and she returned it, the smile dimpling her cheeks.

"Love you Daddeh," She looked at her Mother adoringly. "Love you Momma." Artemis smiled widely,

"I love you too Babygirl, now scurry away, you're making your teacher wait," She insisted, happiness draining from her face. How was she going to be able to cope with little Emma being away at Kindergarten?

Emma nodded obediently and darted off, with a passing wave.

"Slow down" Artemis fretted, feeling Wally pull her close as she wiped at her eyes hastily.

"I don't like this…" She grumbled, watching her daughter disappear and blend in with the crowd of children and teachers. Wally set his chin on her head, watching carefully.

"Me neither babe. Me neither."

~OoOoO~

Wally was parked outside the school, tapping his foot as he waited for Emma, glancing around and at the crowd of kids coming out of large elementary school. Little Emma finally got around some of the larger kids and ran over to her Dad, sitting in the front seat.

"Hey Em," He looked over at her as he started the car, noticing her glum face. He frowned and nudged her gently with his leg and looked at her, "Babe, what's up, you look down?" He asked, glancing at the road as he drove every now and then.

"It's nothin' Dad." She said, and looked out the window, her face still faintly sad. She looked at all the passersby, trying not to focus on the negative thoughts.

He pulled over to the shoulder and shut off the car, as Emma looked at him, bewildered. "Dad, why did you-"

"-Tell me." He demanded, turning towards her and giving her his all out attention.

She sighed, "Dad, it's really not anyt-"

"-It sure seems like it. You aren't doing a very good job concealing your troubles." She sighed again, knowing very well his accusation was right.

"It's just…some kids are being mean to me to is all…" Her eyes wandered down to her lap, tucking a strand of blonde delicately behind her ear. His eyes narrowed.

"What are they saying?" His fists slowly began to clench. Who was making fun of his little girl? Because he needed to know, he wasn't going to kill them or anything…no.

"Just," She bit her lip, a nervous habit she picked up from her Mother. "About my hair color and my freckles." His eyes bulged.

"What!" He exclaimed, his voice booming and ricocheting off the car walls. "Those bastards!"

"Dad!" She squeaked. "It's fine!"

He shook his head vigorously, opting to drive back and tear those kids heads off. "No way in hell is that ok!"

"Calm down!" She said, noticing how the windows were open.

"No, I won't calm down Emma, it is not right for anyone to do that to you!" He yelled, his hands tightening around the steering wheel as he started up the car again.

"No, really Dad, it's fine…" She says, tucking a strand of blonde behind her ear.

He sighed, "Honey, just don't take that from them. Don't listen to them either."

"I know Daddy." He let out an uneasy breath, cursing all of those children mentally.

"Give me some names.

~OoOoO~

Artemis glanced around the gym, eyeing Emma's Science teacher, and walked over, noticing his table was free and sat down, nodding briefly at the man. His eyes widened at the sight of her, and he held his hand out,

"Daniel Jeffreys, pleasure." He smiled, his eyes wandering her bodice. Her eyes narrowed slightly but she returned the smile.

"Artemis West, Emma's Mother." She then pointed a finger at Wally, who was behind her, eyeing the teacher with malice, and a bit of envy. "And this is my husband, Wally West."

Wally nodded, still eyeing him with suspicion. They both sat down across from him. Artemis crossed her legs and looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Ah, yes, Emma, she's a good student." He commented, pulling out a sheet of her grades and test scores, setting it down in front of Artemis. "She currently has an A in my class." Artemis nodded, elbowing Wally who was still staring at Mr. Jeffrey's.

"Ouch," He grumbled and crossed his arms.

Artemis rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to him "Good, there isn't any problems with behavior right?"

He shook his head, his eyes wandering to her cleavage momentarily. "No, not at all. She's actually very quiet, and very polite as well." He smiled widely, pushing his dark classes up the bridge of his nose.

Artemis crossed her arms, her gray eyes flaring with irritation. "Alright," Her eyes ran over the various numbers, finding them satisfactory. "Anything else I need to know?"

His eyes never drifted from her breasts that were peeking out the top of her shirt, "Mm, nope." Wally's fists clenched.

"Hey, right?" His gaze shifted to the redhead and he nodded.

"Yes, that is my name."

"Yeah, I got a question for you."

He looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Yes?"

He put his hands on the table and stood up, "You going to keep staring at my wife's breasts all night or are you actually going to tell us about our daughter?" Mr. Jeffreys eyes widened, surprised that he was being called out.

"Now, I'll have you know I'm married Mr. West, and-"

"-And what? Are you not getting enough action or something that you have to mentally unclothe my wife with your eyes?" He snapped, as Artemis stood, pulling Wally away from the table.

She hissed, "Wally, stop it." Quietly to him, eyeing the teacher behind her. He crossed his arms.

"I'll be seeing you next year Mr. West, farewell." And sat back down and busied himself with multiple papers. Wally let out a growl and opened his mouth to retort when Artemis muttered something to him.

"And next time dude," His green eyes narrowed, "Keep your eyes in your head. She's **my** wife, not **yours**."

~OoOoO~

"Oh come on Emma! Aren't you at least excited to be starting Highschool?" Artemis insisted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Not really Mom," Emma rolled her eyes, stuffing her books in her bag, a bagel wedged in her mouth. "I'd rather be on patrol," She stated, taking a large bite.

'Of course, she had to inherit his bad eating habits too.' Artemis thought in annoyance and looked at her daughter, "Oh come on, suck it up, I had to." She rolled her eyes, folding a set of towels on the counter.

"And now I have to, yay," She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"You have to have a better attitude then that." She says, chuckling at thought of Emma speeding through the hallways.

The blonde haired girl stuffed the rest of her bagel in her mouth, "I got my attitude from you," And she sped out the door. Artemis stopped folding and glared at the spot the girl had been previously sitting at.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" She thought out loud.

"What is whaty what what?" Wally walked in, straightening his tie and walking over behind her and hugging her waist from behind.

"She says she 'Got her attitude from me'." She sighed. "Is this when she is going to start getting disrespectful?" She asked, her deep husk tired and worn out.

"I don't know babe, but I wasn't exactly all rainbows and sunshine to my parents all the time, well, at this age." He kissed her forehead. She grumbled, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"I don't like this…" She curled her lips back in distaste. "Why can't she be five again? Where did all the years ago?" She asked softly, leaning against Wally, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

He sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head, thinking back to the days when Emma had called him 'Daddeh.' Good times.

"They went down the toilet."

"How reassuring," She chided with a roll of her eyes, suddenly feeling all too sad for her liking.

~OoOoO~

And then, Wally and Artemis stood side by side in the crowd of other parents as they watched their little girl receive her diploma, as she grinned happily out at her parents, her dimples standing out as well as her freckles.

Artemis sniffed, straining to hold back her tears as she buried her head in Wally's neck.

"I wish she'd never grown up…" She muttered and thought back to the days of packing lunches, changing diapers, and driving Emma places.

She should never of grown up.

AN: Sadness at the end…sorry. :I But I do love this one-shot, it's touching. And funny xD Review please! And sorry for any mistakes…


	2. Back To December

**Always Fearless Baby.**

**Info: Alright, I'm going to start an array of one-shots focused around Artemis and Wally. My prompts are going to be different songs, and right now, specifically, I'm going to start off with Taylor Swift's "Speak Now" Album, I can't promise you the one-shots will be in order of the songs or that I'll be updating really often, but if you want, you can give me some songs possibly… that I can do. If you want of course, not a real mandatory thing, but you get it. Thanks~:)**

**Full Summary: Even through the most difficult times in their live's, Wally and Artemis stay fearless through it all.**** "Do you love her?" She asked blandly. Wally frowns."What do you-" "-Let me rephrase." She looks at him, so deeply, it's like she's reading him inside and out. "Do you love her like you loved me?"**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Wally/Artemis, Wally/Linda**

**Prompt 3: "Back To December"**

~OoOoO~

"_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't."_

Artemis was troubled. And when she said troubled, she meant troubled times infinity.

**Troubled **was a complete understatement.

Just this morning, Megan called, her best friend, martian or not, gave her the worst news of her life, second to her Mother's passing, but awful all the same.

Wally was getting married.

He was getting married! To some woman that wasn't her.

Not.

Her.

She wasn't going to be able to handle that, especially with the constant mantra of what ifs bombarding her night and day.

And he was already moving on and getting hitched.

She was torn between feeling offended that he could move on so quickly without batting an eyelash, or the fact that she was plain pissed that this chick wasn't her.

Sure, she's tangoed with jealousy many many times, but marriage, now? It was surprising in the least. Shocking even. It angered her to no end, but how in hell could she stop him?

She dumped him, not the other way around.

Shouldn't it be good that he was getting on with his life? He wasn't getting any younger nor was she, but why should she be so…aggravated by this tidbit of information?

Oh yeah, because she was still hopelessly head over heels for him.

Wanna know the worse part?

She dumped him because he had taken a bullet for her. Not just any average bullet, a metal incased bullet. Most women would be touched, but oh no, not Artemis, she got pissed.

And fearful.

The thought that she had almost lost him because of her tendency of not noticing the most obvious things, scared her shitless.

Because of her mistake, she had almost lost him.

She couldn't, not again, not after losing her Mother. She wouldn't be able to bear it.

So, because she was just soooo intelligent, she left the best thing that ever happened to her. And left, said guy in a cold, lonely car on December thirteenth. It had been a Friday.

It was the unluckiest day of the year, and Artemis couldn't agree more.

After the break-up, she ultimately broke down, refused to leave her apartment, left the team, and drowned herself in liquor to stop the pain. Ease it would be a better word.

She was still ashamed, but it just showed how much he had meant to her. Going from utterly independent, to totally dependent, then back to square one was hard.

Ask all the empty bottles that littered her apartment.

She lost him because of her pride. Her ego driven pride.

But where was her pride when she got hammered and slept with men she didn't like and didn't know, waking up the next morning in a different apartment, with a different man who's name she didn't know and who probably didn't know her name.

How was that prideful? She had nothing to be proud of.

Not anymore. Without Wally, without the team, there was nothing.

Nothing.

But she would change that. Now.

Dialing the number she hadn't in eight months, she waited, hearing the warmth radiating through out her, head to toe as she heard his voice.

"Hey Wally? Wanna meet for coffee?"

~OoOoO~

She buried her hands in her coat pockets, the fall breeze chilling her, the leaves shifting different colors already. Red, orange, auburn, the list was endless.

No more green.

Sounds like a pretty legit summary of her life.

She looked up, eyeing the Starbucks and peeking inside, gazing at the tousled mop of red hair she hadn't seen in months standing in line, hardly blending with the crowd. She forced herself not to smile. He had actually came. Surprise surprise.

Quickly finding the last empty table, an old woman sending her death glares as she did. Smirking smugly, she shrugged off her coat, tossing it over the chair, her long golden braid trailing down the front of her as she took a seat, adrenaline coursing through her, spreading like a wildfire.

Sure, she was a bit excited to see him, but she had also been sincerely dreading this moment, confrontation, definitely not one of her favorite words.

But, really, what the hell was she going to say?

'Hi Wally, I want you back, so dump the other chick and let's run for the hills!'

She would sound like a complete idiot and completely selfish. In all honesty, she didn't deserve him back, he was a wonderful guy and she had let him go.

The blonde played with the hem of her tattered t-shirt, her gray eyes bloodshot from her lack of sleep last night.

Could you sleep when all you thought of was tan skin, a lop-sided grin, and magical green eyes?

Uh-huh, I didn't think so.

Artemis ran a hand down her face, grimacing. God, she probably looked like a disaster.

She automatically stopped thinking as she heard the familiar pair of feet, the familiar trudging noise. He always had dragged his feet like some mental patient. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked up.

Her heart stopped, eyeing the outstretched arm, coffee in hand. Those brilliant green eyes staring into her soul. She had forgotten how to breath.

Mm, Starbucks.

"Two sugars, no cream, I know," He says, voice gruff and all too alluring. He had known her all too well. God she missed it.

She stared at him blankly, still too breathless to utter a response. "You gonna take the coffee?" His voice freshly layered in irritation, and instantly she acknowledges how tense he is, that vein in his neck pulsing, stressed.

Immediately reached for the cup, she doesn't realize how shaky she is, and how she's killing for some gin and a cig, but she doesn't care, because the small skin on skin contact with him is enough to keep her going for weeks.

She nods, still unable to thank him verbally and sets the coffee down with a thump, her eyes falling to the wood of the table, not wanting to look anywhere else without blushing like a schoolgirl.

The redhead sits, a cup of hot chocolate in hand. Artemis knew how he never drank coffee, his metabolism ate it up like termites ate wood, and he never even had a chance to get a buzz. Why bother?

"How's your family?" She blurts all too suddenly, breaking the silence and cursing herself mentally at how pathetic she feels and sounds. "I-I haven't seen them in a while," She adds quietly.

His eyes darken and she can feel how on-guard he is. That poker face does him well.

Damn.

He pauses, unsure of how to answer appropriately. "They're good." And it sounds so simple, that things almost feel normal.

Almost.

"How are you Wally?" She looks up, meeting his emerald gaze and does her best not to let her gaze linger too long on his lips, or his face.

"Busy," He shrugs, an arm curling around the other chair. "I'm surprised I could fit this little meet and greet in."

Her eyes narrow. "How reassuring." And that little bit of snark is just so familiar each looks away.

"What do you want?" And suddenly it's all business, no more small talk.

"You're getting married," She states in disgust, as if this is all news to him, bile rising in her throat.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." And suddenly she feels so angry, her blood boils, threatening to burst out of her veins. Her hands feel in her pocket for a flask, but Wally leans over and snatches it away before she even had a chance to take a swig.

"Give it back," She growls all needy, her old reliable in the hands of her ex.

"You think I don't know about your alcohol problem Arty?" She snorts as he says problem. And the fact he used her old nickname. God how she hated it.

"It's not a problem, I can stop whenever I want t-"

"-Then why not now?" He questions, eyebrows furrowing.

"Because my problem isn't gone." Now, the hurt sinks in. And so does his.

"You dumped me!" Her head shoots up.

"You think I don't know that," She snaps, spitting, her gray eyes darkening with fury. "You think I haven't regretted my choice every single motherfucking second of the god damn day!" She stands abruptly and all eyes are on her, unwanted eyes. And Wally just looks at her so surprised, so shocked. She swallows the last bit of her pride and whispers,

"I'm sorry Wally. For the night we fought, for leaving," She trails off, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-If I could, I'd go back to December and god dammit I would change it! I would change it all! But I can't! I just can't and I have to accept that! You have to accept that! Being along…I can't, not anymore, not when you're going to marry that chick and I'm just going to be the wallowing ex! I can't do it anymore, you don't realize that!" He's completely silent. Taking his response as rejection, she grabs her jacket and storms outside, tears too far along to be suppressed.

Never had she felt so weak, so helpless.

The former archer leans against the wall, lighting up and puffing. The nasty taste calming her nerves briefly, before the familiar redhead is present once again, standing next to her.

And all the anxiety is back.

She takes a long whiff and exhales slowly, ignoring the burning sensation in her throat.

"The team misses you," And at first, she doesn't hear what he says, but then, when it sinks in, she laughs bitterly and coughs.

"You think I care?" She turned her head, onyx eyes eyeing him. "They don't look at me the same after the whole Tigress ordeal. You and I both know it. There isn't any trust anymore." She shakes her head and she's depressed again for all the wrong reasons. "Not for me."

There's a faint police siren in the distance and Artemis had trained herself to ignore it, not wanting to go back to that life, not with Wally and her how they were.

"What's her name?" She asks, because even if she is out to hate this woman, she might as well know her name so she can hate her on a more personable level.

At first, he doesn't know whom she means, and it takes a moment to register, and he puts the pieces together. "Linda Park." And the name feels so vile, hatred flares in her.

"Reporter right? Channel twelve?" He nods. She scoffs, tossing the remainder of the cigarette on the sidewalk and leans against the wall, sighing. "It's always the reporters, your family has a thing for reporters huh?" And none of her words was playful.

"Just like yours has a thing for red-heads?" That stings a bit, and both of them know how low of a blow that was.

"I guess so," He merely shrugs at her response.

"Do you love her?" She asked blandly. Wally frowns.

"What do you-"

"-Let me rephrase." She looks at him, so deeply, it's like she's reading him inside and out. "Do you love her like you **loved** me?"

Once again, silence, he turns, and when she thinks he's about to leave, her retorts, back stiffening, "Love me."

Artemis is confused because what does he mean by that? "What?"

"You said, 'Do you love her like you love me,' past tense. You mean **love me**. I haven't stopped," He casts a wistful glance over his shoulder and before she blinks fully, acknowledging his words, he's gone.

And for the second time in a year, Wally hears her cry. Because god dammit those words are so reassuring but so hurtful at the same time. He had waited so long to tell her and now he does! When he's getting married to fucking Linda Park! When there is hardly any hope that she'll have a chance anymore! It's sad.

But somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knows she'll see him again, and next time, the ending might end on a more positive note.

She may not be able to change the past, but she can sure as hell, change the future.

"_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't."_

"_Because I go back to December all the time."_

~OoOoO~

AN: This is gonna be a two parter! Going along with the song, "Speak Now." Yes, I realize some other author made one, but mines going to be different, I'll try my best not to make it look duplicate or something like that, but yeah. So, bear with me here. Oh, and can you guys who are reading review please? I only got three for the first one and I worked really hard on that…I just like the feedback. Thanks? Kay, bye~:)


	3. Safe And Sound

Safe and Sound

Summary: His lips pressed to the side of her temple reassuringly. "Babe, I'll admit, I was worried in the beginning, teeth chattering, mind bogglingly worried," That earned a short laugh and the beginning of a smile. "But I knew you could do it. You're strong and you've always been a fighter. If anybody could make it through those lunatics, it was you."

Rating: T for slight use of language.

Pairing: Spitfire

AN: The next installment to my 'Always Forever Baby' is this. I believe I'm still [sadly] working on the second shot to 'Speak Now', so I apologize for the long wait.

Hopefully this little excerpt after todays episode will keep you satisfied for now. So many Spitfire feels man…

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

"_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone~"_

Eventually, after things calmed down and people were patched up and washed off [a few were still covered in red residue and some of it wasn't fake], a majority of the team was invited back to Palo Alto, to Artemis and Wally's house for a celebration of the greatest kind.

Artemis wasn't dead and Kaldur wasn't a traitor. Wasn't that worth celebrating in the least?

While Bart and Wally got out snacks [they were practically starving by now], Artemis reacquainted herself briefly with the comfortable, lumpy mattress she had missed terribly during her time as Tigress.

The blonde flopped down in a heap of limbs in every which way, burying her head in her pillow and inhaling. As odd as it might sound, she had missed the smell of her bed. Mostly because it smelt like Wally and Wally was home.

Her fingers knotted themselves into the casing of the pillow, releasing a sigh of pure and utter relief. She wasn't needed anymore; she could go back to living a normal [somewhat normal] life with Wally.

"Knock knock." A voice broke from the doorway, startling her from her blissful moment. She turned her head, gazing through her blonde tresses to see Wally, leaning against the doorway, out of uniform.

She wasn't sure whether it was the fact that he looked so happy now, the conflict completely absent on his face, or the fact that he was wearing normal clothes…or maybe that he looked just so damn fine in them, that sent Artemis into a miniscule moment of hysterics.

Tears brimmed in her eyelids and the grin Wally had been so carefully holding faltered into a frown and breezed over to her in an instant, taking her into his arms and holding her with a renewed urgency.

"Hey, hey…" He murmured, stroking her head, wrapping his arms around her slightly shaking body. He could feel the imprint of wet tear stains on his shirt and it made his heart clench. "It's all over, why are you crying?" He murmured into her hair, kissing the side of her face and looking at her with this worried expression.

A hoarse laugh escaped as she wiped forcefully at her eyes, her cheeks puffing up a bit near her eyes. "It's stupid," She mumbled, relaxing into his gentle hold.

He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, looking at her seriously; clearly saying that anything she was crying about was certainly not stupid.

"I just," She began, swallowing a shaky breath and clinging to him. "I just have yearned for this damn normality so much…and I never thought I was going to be able to make it back home…to you. Those people…Manta…Deathstroke." She swallowed, taking another breath and looking at him with sorrowful gray eyes. "One slip and I could have died." She buried her head in his chest, stifling a cry. "I didn't want to die and I didn't want to leave you and Nelson here…all alone." She finished, squeezing her eyes shut.

Wally settled her gently in his lap, letting her drape her legs over his thighs, supporting her back with a gentle hand, resting his free hand on her thigh to absently trace patterns. "Well, you're here now. You made it out." He met her gaze with emerald eyes that burned brighter that day. "And I'm happy." A small smile perked the corners of his lips. "Happier then I've been since I've seen you last."

"But I worried you so much." She choked out; squeezing her eyes shut and cursing herself for being as vulnerable as she was at this point.

His lips pressed to the side of her temple reassuringly. "Babe, I'll admit, I was worried in the beginning, teeth chattering, mind bogglingly worried," That earned a short laugh and the beginning of a smile. "But I knew you could do it. You're strong and you've always been a fighter. If anybody could make it through those lunatics, it was you." He nuzzled the crown of her ear with his nose. "And you know what?"

"What?" She replied, shutting her eyes as his breath ghosted over her ear.

"I was so damn right this time." She hugged his torso, feeling his muscles clench beneath her fingers as he laid back onto the mattress, taking her with him.

Artemis draped a leg over his, scooting around to get comfortable, writhing a little in his arms to get back to the familiar feeling of comfort. Wally just laid there, getting comfortable to have his beautiful blonde safe and sound again.

She looked up at him. "Wally?"

"Mm-hm." He answered, eyes shut in relaxation. She wriggled up so she was face to face with him, gray eyes staring into his strongly and with an underlining passion.

Her palm splayed across his chest, finding stroking just lightly through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. "There was… **one** good thing about having to fight them today."

He blinked open one eye, nudging her nose. "Other then the fact we won?"

Artemis screwed up her face. "Just play along, will you?" He settled his head back, breath swishing across her face.

"I did get to see you back in costume," She trailed her hand down his chest ever-so-lightly, causing a stir in his nether regions, the tip of her nose brushing the crown of his ear, teeth dragging lightly across the very outer shell. "And you looked so…" Her lips initiated each pause by pressing kisses lower and lower down his chest. "Damn." His breath caught in his throat. "Hot."

A ragged moan escaped Wally's lips and his eyes snapped open, using his speed as an advantage to catch her by surprise and turn the tables quickly, leaving her on the bottom, his hips pinning her to almost no movement, pressing her arms above her head, eyes staring heavily into hers. "I suppose I can't kill you **right** now…" This earned an amused chuckle from his reference. "But I can kiss you."

Artemis smirked. "For some reason…that sounds so much better."

Their lips clashed together in a heated tango of tongue, lips, and burning passion immediately stirring that wistful feeling in Artemis's abdomen that she had had for months.

Her calloused fingers swerved down his chest nimbly, ghosting over his muscular flesh and headed straight for his pants, ready to reveal the prize inside; while Wally worked on undoing spandex costume that he had despised for the longest time.

"OH GOD! THAT'S SO GROSS!" They heard from the doorway, a strangled voice that was all too familiar and whiny. Wally groaned in revelation and looked over to the younger speedster with an unshielded malice.

"Are you kidding me Bart?" He was quite sure he was developing a twitch from the younger speedster's constant interruptions. When he had moved in before Artemis had left [Jay and Joan couldn't handle him], Bart had constantly been interrupting Artemis and Wally's **alone** time.

So basically, he was a speedy cock blocker.

"I can't even reacquaint with my girlfriend when she's been gone for months!" He hissed, anger flaring in his voice. Artemis just laid there, amused by Wally's reaction and also frustrated that she couldn't have Wally to herself with Bart being around constantly.

Bart shook his head. "Uh…dude? You can **reacquaint** all you want, not my problem," He backed away, pointing to the door. "But could you do it with the door closed? It's kind of a mood killer."

Wally clenched his teeth. "MOOD KILLER?!" His veins were boiling in frustration, in anger, in the simple want to screw the amazingly beautiful former archer beneath him. "I'll show you a mood killer…" He began to threaten, voice shaking with rage.

Artemis quickly took control, wrapping her arms around Wally's shoulders, clearing her throat and sending Bart a serious look. "Bart…weren't you just leaving?" She question, eyes narrowing.

If looks could kill, Bart would be the victim of a double outing.

"Yep! Totally!" And in a swish of air, the young speedster was gone.

While the older speedster recovered from his lapse in composure, Artemis shifted under him, getting his attention back.

Wally looked down. "Where were we?" He said in a very suave voice, leaning back down to kiss her, when he felt a hand on his forehead and was suddenly pushed back off of her. "Hey!" He complained, brow wrinkling with a frown. "What gives?"

Artemis rolled her eyes at her naïve boyfriend and rose an eyebrow. "Two words. Mood killer." She sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "And that's not crash at all~"

[OoOoOoO]

Wally simply refused to let go of Artemis the whole night. Whenever she would go talking to the girls or somebody else, he would follow like an obedient puppy, always by her side, always loyal.

Artemis couldn't help but feel gratitude in that prospect. He was such a sweetheart.

The blonde leaned against Wally while she chatted with Megan, Cassie, and Babs. They were all speaking of the mission, the hardships, how she seriously kicked ass.

"Oh stop it, Kal's the one that essentially saved our asses, I was just playing a roll." She shrugged, being as modest as she usually was.

"Oh come on," Megan said, nudging her with an elbow. "Stop being so bashful, you did good Artemis." The martian smiled brightly and warmly at her friend.

"Yeah." Cassie and Babs agreed with smiles of an equal value on their faces.

Time suddenly slowed and Artemis turned her head to see the door open, to reveal Zatanna and Raquel, both looking at her wide eyes, tears gathering in them. A few gasps escaped their lips and the whole party quieted.

All eyes were on them.

In a second, the three girls met in a large hug, cries escaping all of them. Raquel and Zatanna had been so in deep with League duties, they hadn't been briefed in on the fact that Artemis **was** living.

This was the first time they knew.

"You're alive…" Zatanna murmured into her friend's ear, hugging her tightly.

Artemis nodded, wiping hastily at the tears on her face again. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your bridal shower." She apologized, glancing at Raquel.

There was laughter and Raquel hugged her tighter. "Hun, I just want your safety and to know you're alive." More laughter followed. The three girls embraced one more time, almost afraid to let go of each other.

"I'm going to kill Dick." Zatanna promised, a deathly haste in her eyes.

Artemis glanced around, meeting eyes with Wally. He, along with all of the other party go-ers; were thinking the same thing, but Artemis verbalized it.

"Speaking of the devil." She glanced around, confused. "Where's Dick?"

Wally slid in beside her, grasping her hand with a worried expression on his face. "And where's Kaldur?"

The room was silent.

[OoOoOoO]

"You get Marvel, I'll get Canary." Dick ordered to Kaldur, slowly picking up the wounded Meta and bringing her to the infirmary.

Things were not okay, the War World had taken off and Dick had no idea what was going on with that.

Was it good? Bad? In the middle? Or were they shit out of luck?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Dick rested her down on the infirmary bed, allowing Kaldur to then slip Captain Marvel down. "I'll go get Black Lightning." He informed him, rushing off.

'I need some time to plan.' He thought, taking a breath and pulling out his cellphone, dialing Wally's number, knowing very well where they were.

"Yeah, Wally? I'm going to need you and Artemis a bit longer."

AN: Reviews are definitely appreciated if you wish this story series to be continued.

~Nat


	4. Breathless

Breathless

Summary: "Are you real?" He questioned. "Or are you some weird heaven image that's supposed to be pleasurable, because if you are I'm not enjoying this one bit." He said sharply and matter-of-factly.

Rating: T

Pairing: Spitfire

AN: I needed to write a happy fic, not an angsty one that had a positive ending. We all needed this after Wally's dramatic exit in the last episode. I hope this will raise your spirits, because it rose mine while I wrote this.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

Missions were already being distributed. Squads were already posted. And the real Kid Flash, the one she had fought alongside for over five years…he? He was nowhere to be found.

Wally West was a distant shadow that she would never lay eyes on again. Her lover, her partner, her best friend in the entire world…was now just…dead. He would become a small piece of concrete in the next few days, laying next to countless other souls that had been lost.

Not like they could have a proper funeral with the body absent.

But business was business and Artemis was given no time to mourn at all for her loss. She was immediately slapped back into the middle of another mission, this one more low key.

It didn't matter the priority though, she couldn't get over seeing Bart in Wally's costume. Taking up the yellow spandex he had just inhabited a few hours ago. When he had kissed her in Paris and insisted that they go there.

…They would never be able to go to Paris together. He was dead.

She wanted to scream, shout, let all of her pain right out into the open. She wanted to stamp her feet and scream how unfair the entire charade was. How Wally shouldn't have been needed at all. It had been completely unnecessary; Bart and Barry could have handled it.

The blonde wiped at her eyes, knowing that without her mask she was vulnerable to the sympathy of her teammates. She was no pity case, ever.

So she straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath and pushed out every single though of Wally's death out of her mind and instead focused on the faint image of his smile, his loopy grin, his lovely eyes, the freckles that dotted the apples of his cheeks, and even just his vibrant red locks; because anything of that sort could just make her a twinge happier.

And a twinge was a long shot right now.

[OoOoOoO]

"Oh boy," The archer breathed as she approached the small two level house in Palo Alto. The light was still on near the front door and the curtains were drawn in a friendly way to peak into their Living room.

What was she going to do with this place now? She couldn't possibly live here now. Not with Wally gone. Nelson would be searching the entire house for him and you haven't seen something truly sad until you've eyed up a Wally-less Nelson. It was the saddest thing ever.

Artemis turned her back away from the house, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut tightly, ceasing the ability of light. Yes, dark, much better.

"I'll just… I'll just go back to the Watchtower and room there." She verbally thought, releasing a shaky breath. "I'll come back another day when I'm not-." She paused with a heavy sigh. "Who am I kidding, I'll never be ready." She turned back to face the house, looking at it head on, with a smidgen of confidence in her steely gaze. "I'll go in and pack a quick over-night bag, I'll refrain from looking at Wally's side of the closet and Wally's thing. That's what I'll do." She instructed herself, before marching up to the front door and taking out the key.

Everything seemed normal as she unlocked the door, stepping in and was met with the barking of Nelson. He was looking up at her with these big, impossibly blue eyes with inventiveness, his nose nudging at her knee as his eyes already filled with one undeniable hard question.

Where's Wally?

Artemis couldn't confront Nelson right now, she couldn't. Too soon…too soon.

Brushing past the dog, Artemis strolled with confidence to their room, but her steps slowed and the hallway suddenly grew much too long. Her heartbeat suddenly grew rapid and her pulse thudded in her throat unevenly, her eyes beginning to glint with the reminisce of tears.

"Wally…" She began to sob, fingers clutching for the frame of their room that was too far away. "Oh Wally…" She cried, dropping to her knees in pain and sorrow. She bowed her head, blonde mane falling into her face and wettening with streaks of tears trailing down her face.

"_Uck…" _She heard someone groan from inside and she grew paranoid. The tears kept coming and the mere tone of the voice that sounded faintly like Wally's drawl in the morning when he woke up.

"Hello?" She called out shakily, gripping the wall and pulling herself to her feet, trying to hold a bit of composure.

The shifting of mattress springs echoed down the hall and she gulped. She was absolutely dreaming, there was no possible way that-

"_What the hell…" _Artemis next picked up and her eyes grew wide; very wide; bulging in their sockets kind of wide. She clutched at her head, clenching her teeth.

"MAKE IT STOP." She gritted out, hunching over. "Make it stop…" She moaned, tears trailing further down her cheeks.

And then it got worse. The voice got louder and she heard footsteps. _"Artemis?"_ And her body was soon enveloped into a long fit of shaking, rolling into the fetal position.

"STOP IT!" Artemis cried out, arching her neck and screaming loudly. "STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE YOU'RE HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Suddenly, it was silent. Utter silence, unless you heard Nelson's whimpers from the welcome mat near the front of the door. The shaky Vietnamese woman drew her hair over her shoulder and she slowly got to her feet again, taking a breath.

Her mind had finally complied with her requests. Mentally exhausted, Artemis put a hand on the door and pushed it open, suddenly; unable to cope with what she found behind the slab of wood.

There was a body, a real body on her bed. And not just any body, it was Wally's. There was no faint glow, no transparent look to it either. Her mind was still playing tricks on her.

Artemis instead ignored it, stalking to her closet and grabbing her over night bag, slapping it down on her night stand and stuffing a few t-shirts and pants in it, skipping over Wally's old jersey that she usually wore.

The bedspring squeaks began to start up again and that earned an eye roll from the archer. "Really? God, my mind has to think I'm the stupidest person in the world. Like I haven't dealt with grief before." She murmured, going next to the bathroom to gather her toiletries, leaving the body on the bed there.

And then it moved.

She froze, standing right at the doorway when she heard someone get up and dear God she hoped it wasn't the body on the bed. This little figment of her imagination was getting too real and too freaky and she didn't want her paranoid neighbors to call the cops because she's screaming her head off at something that isn't even there.

"Okay, that's enough, stop right where you are." Artemis barked in a snappish way, fed up with it. The squeaks continued. She swung around, jaw slackening to shout some more. "I SAID, to stop fucking walk-…" Her sentence trailed off with a gulp.

That was Wally. No doubt about it. Why?

His attire was the most surprising. He was wearing his suit. The same suit he had been wearing at the time of his death. His hair was still messy and sticking up in all directions, the left lens of his goggles was still cracked in a completely even way, the same way they had been since earlier in the day, when one of the beetle drones had smashed into it.

And he was looking at her with those bright, full of life green eyes. He was alive. And then it all went to dust.

"HOLY SHIT!" The Wally screamed, stumbling back as he looked at her, crawling away with wide eyes. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY! Why are…how are…WHY IS SHE HERE?!" He shouted desperately in question, looking to his left. "What…so this isn't…I'm not…how is this… WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Artemis watched him stutter for words, looking as startled as she did.

Wally clawed at the air. "You know what, you get back here and explain to me how the hell you got me to-" He trailed off, shoulders slumping. "I get no information here." He stopped, turning his head to look at her. "Are you real?" He questioned. "Or are you some weird heaven image that's supposed to be pleasurable, because if you are I'm not enjoying this one bit." He said sharply and matter-of-factly.

Artemis just stared at him with this dumbfounded expression, clearly mystified by her supposedly dead boyfriend's appearance right now. She couldn't even feel happiness with all of this confusion rocketing her body and causing her to be utterly mind-boggled.

"Erm…you alive ghost-Artemis person?" He waved a hand frantically in front of himself, trying to spark a bit of life from her.

She crossed her arms, looking skeptical. "I think I should be asking that question." She retorted, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You're supposed to be dead. I'm supposed to be mourning heavily because I just lost my boyfriend of five years." She tilted her head slightly. "And now you're here."

Wally rose a hand, scratching at the back of his neck and trying to find a nonexistent sore. "Oh yeah, I died. Sorta thought that was a weird dream." He looked at her. "Wait, I couldn't have died if I'm here. Unless I recreated or something. Did I?"

"I really have no idea at this point." She said honestly, before taking a few steps forward to be in front of him. "Are you…alive? Or is this some wild, crazy dream that I just want to see." She was truly hoping it was the nether.

His face contorted in confusion. "I dunno. I guess…if I'm really here and seeing you, and if you would have been an Artemis from heaven then you probably would have been nicer, not doubtful."

She rolled her eyes, before slowly stretching out her arm, flexing her fingers so they just barely ghosted over his cheek, her thumb coming around to connect with his skin. It was solid flesh no doubt. But she chided herself not to get excited and instead lowered her hand to press two fingers to where his pulse would be on his neck.

The few seconds she waited to feel the shifting lump was torture.

And then she felt it and everything went to hell. Tears sprung in her eyes [happier tears this time around] and she suddenly launched herself at Wally, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs doing the same to his waist, clinging to him and burying her head in his neck. "You're alive." She whispered in such happiness and surprise.

Wally steadied her, holding her to him like she was his one and only lifeline. "I guess old Kent was right." He muttered to himself, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling.

His brief strike with death had been a wake-up call to him and Artemis. And his chat with Kent Nelson again even more so. He still remembered it vividly.

_Flashback_

"_Am I dead?" Wally asked once he was met by a tremendous amount of white light blinding his eyes, until he eventually adjusted and suddenly saw a familiar figure. _

"_No kid, you're body's being transported." Said Kent Nelson as he walked out in the same suit he had been in since Wally had last seen him over five years ago._

_Wally's eyebrows rose skeptically. "Transported? I was supposed to die."_

_Kent rested both of his hands on his staff, leaning. "Yes, you were. But one of your old friends owed you a favor."_

"_Who?" Wally questioned naively. Kent rolled his eyes and shook his head._

"_You're still pretty oblivious kid." He met Wally's eyes. "Still don't believe in magic do you?"_

"_And I'll continue to until my last breath." Then Wally paused. "Well, I __**had**__ my last breath a few minutes ago, but guess not." He eyed him skeptically. "Why…exactly?"_

_Kent readjusted himself comfortably. "You tried saving me when I lost my life over five years ago," His gaze lightened. "I thought I could convince Nabu to return the favor."_

"_Whoa, whoa, wait." He looked at him seriously. "I'm alive?"_

_Kent nodded. "Your body was transferred back to Palo Alto, awaiting your Spitfire."_

_Wally shook his head. "This is some weird dream, I'm dead! I know I was! I could feel my life fading and all the white light and-"_

"_Kid, be grateful. I might not be able to save you next time. Cherish your time with your Spitfire, it's worth every minute." Was Kent's last bidding advice before he completely faded, leaving Wally to be taken away by a black abyss._

_End of Flashback_

"H-How?" Artemis finally managed out, trying to find words to verbalize how happy she was feeling at this moment. The relief was unbearable.

Wally held her to him. "It doesn't matter." Before kissing the side of her head. "I'm here now and I won't leave you anytime soon." She snuggled into his warmth, before he suddenly asked her, "When can I take you to Paris?"

"_~I'll never judge you_

_I can only love you_

_Come now running headlong_

_Into my arms_

_Breathless~"_

[OoOoOoO]

AN: I loved this because it made me happy. And I listened to Gold a majority of the time to keep me upbeat and hopeful during the whole time.

And if anyone can distinguish the reference I made at the end with their lines, I will write a story dedicated to that person. Just a little win-win. Hope this brightened your spirits.

~Nat


	5. I'd Lie

I'd Lie

Summary: Zatanna pursed her lips. "Fine. You like Wally, I like Robin."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "If you ask me that question one more time? I'd lie."

Rating: T

Pairing: Pre-Spitfire and hinting of Chalant

AN: I haven't updated it over two months, so I thought [considering I've been in a happy Spitfire mood lately] I would write another chapter to appease you people and to stop bugging me about updating.

However, those who had chided me for not updating have been a monumental help in me deciding to update. Whoever has said something, I thank you.

Now, this is some happy pre-Spitfire, set before their New Year's [RIGHT BEFORE], and therefore it will ensue denial and a whole lot of secret Spitfire love.

Why am I writing this? Because I am feeling incredibly desperate for some Spitfire love. Plus, I've written a lot of Spitfire that has taken place after they go to college, yadda yadda.

Review if you want some other of my stories updated and I will do my best to get to it!

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

"_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie~"_

_Taylor Swift, 'I'd Lie'_

"You know you like him." Echoes in Artemis's ears and that brings her out of her somewhat dream state - shaking her head as she removes her eyes from the lovely piece of man in front of her.

Her head turns and she stared directly into Zatanna's unmistakable blue eyes. "I don't." She answers sharply, before averting her gaze to the wall and keeping it there, no matter how much she wants to move it back.

They're currently in the middle of sparring, not Zatanna and Artemis specifically, but Wally and Robin. Now, everything would be just hunky dory if Wally West hadn't decided to take off his shirt. In comparison to Conner, sure, his muscles may have been lacking, but it was the naked sight of those lovely washboard abs that made Artemis go crazy inside.

Butterflies swirling in the pit of her stomach, doing dances on her spleen and positively making her feel like a lovesick child.

"Yes you do." The magician decided to continue on in a teasing, yet serious tone, turning her stare to Wally and Robin's intense match.

Artemis's eyes narrowed whilst returning to Zatanna. "You do realize how big of a hypocrite you're being right now."

"Hmm?" Zatanna returns, all too enthralled by watching the solid, graceful movements of her very own crush.

A smirk made itself apparent on Artemis's face as she stepped right in front of Zatanna, blocking her view of the ever attention-drawing boy wonder. "Hey!" Was the sound of annoyance that spurted from Zatanna's lips, clearly not happy with the archer's block.

"Two words." Artemis offered. "You." She pointed to Zatanna, before jabbing a thumb over her shoulder. "Robin." Before making a heart with her fingertips and appearing much too smug when the red hue curved over the magician's cheeks.

"No-no." Zatanna insisted, shaking her head and swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You don't like him?" She quizzed. "Really? Not so sure."

Zatanna pursed her lips. "Fine. You like Wally, I like Robin."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "If you ask me that question one more time? I'd lie."

[OoOoOoO]

The first Artemis met Wally's father [which had been purely coincidental due to Wally's insistence on helping her with her Chemistry project], immediately Artemis noticed that Wally had his Father's eyes.

That deep, marveling green that captivated and brightened the face.

Wally's Father may not of had the bright red hair or the synchronized dotting of freckles on his cheeks - he just had those eyes.

But before Artemis could mutter even a greeting to the over-powering man, Wally had already latched onto her wrist and dragged her along to his room with the force of an army.

"Hey, hey - let go." Artemis grunted, yanking her wrist out of the vice tight grip once they finally arrived in his room [which was surprisingly clean by the way] and rubbed at it ruefully. "What's your problem?"

Wally's eyes floated around the room nervously, never exactly landing on anything in particular. "Nothing, nothing." He bit his lip in a nervous habit and looked at her. "So…chemistry?"

And that instantly dropped the subject. For the next fifteen minutes, Artemis watched him ramble on and on about molecules and bonds, while she just stared at him, admiring him in a secretive way that was allusive to him.

He was too busy acting with this macho know-it-all façade and he was happy to just be informing her on something that she didn't know about.

It was cute - in a way.

"Are you going to blink?" Broke her away from her thoughts as Artemis blinked then, shifting her head from her hand and looking at him quizzically.

"Huh?"

"Are you going to blink - ah-hah! There is it. You blinked, finally." Wally said, grinning shortly. "You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes and I swear you haven't blinked once! Creepy, but I didn't exactly know you were **that** attentive. Makes a guy nervous sometimes."

The blonde did her best to cover her blush and sucked in a disbelieving breath. "Well, you wanted my full attention, so you got it." She stretched her arms over her head, rolling her shoulders stiffly.

The speedster pushed the chemistry book away, shutting it and crossing his legs under him, turning towards her. "Let's take a break." He offered in a chipper way.

Artemis fell back against his bed, not objecting to the idea at all. "Alright." She paused, turning to look at him. "What are we going to do?"

"I dunno." He answered cluelessly. "Talk?"

"About?" Artemis further pressed.

"Things."

"Like?"

"Let me just ask you some questions, alright?" Wally finally decided on, releasing an annoyed breath.

"Fine." Artemis said with a smirk, turning her head straight. She was just satisfied that she'd gotten the reaction she'd been wanting. "Shoot Wall-man."

"Relationship status?" He asked immediately.

Artemis scoffed, turning her nose up to the question. "What are you? A nosy Facebook information box?"

"Just answer the question." He whined insistently, brow furrowing as he patiently [while tapping his foot] awaited her answer.

"Well-" She drew on, making Wally's Adam's apple bob irritably. "There is this **one** guy." Artemis emphasized, popping nearly every consonant and driving the speedster mad. "But-he's far too clueless."

"What's his name?" Was his next, immediate question.

Artemis sat up on her elbows, quirking a brow. "Want his address and phone number too? So you can stalk him?"

Wally curled his lips back in a disgruntled expression. "Very funny."

"I know." She whistled calmly, lying back. "His name's-" She trailed off, trying to think of something, before blurting: "Walter. Walter…Williams."

This earned another one of those screwed up faces Wally gave when he didn't exactly comprehend words. "Walter Williams? What century is this guy from?"

"Eighteenth." That earned a questionable expression and she slapped his knee, earning a yelp. "Our century you idiot! Of course I'm interested in a two hundred year old man, yes - that makes a lot of sense."

"Hey! Excuse me for believing you." He weakly rebutted, his knee throbbing in pain from the smack. God she had some strength in those arms. "So this **Walter Williams**." he said his name in a tone full of unconcealed malice. "Where does he go to school?"

"It's official, you're a stalker."

"I'm serious Artemis."

Ooh. He said her name. That meant that he was really being serious.

"Gotham Academy."

"Oh yeah! You go there!"

That made her sit up and look at him. "How do **you** know that?" She questioned, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes.

Wally fumbled for words and ended up staring at his shoe. "Uhh…I was waiting there…for a friend one day…sorta…saw you."

"Oh." The blonde replied simply, appearing surprised. "Alright. Continue on with the interrogation stalker."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen." She answered. "His birthday was a little while ago."

"Oh really? What month."

"Um…Nov-December."

Wally's brow furrowed. "November or December? I didn't catch which one."

By this time, Artemis was very fed up and threw her arms up in an angry way. "Why does it freaking matter Wally?" She ran her hands over her face and sucked in a deep breath before releasing, trying not to crush him at this point. "Change the subject." She ordered.

"But-" Wally started to protest.

"CHANGE - THE - SUBJECT." She growled now, her eyes flaring in a frightening way that nearly made Wally quiver in his seat.

"Fine." Wally nearly squeaked and cleared his throat to raise the octaves in his voice, thinking. "Alright, your musical preference." He gestured in a professional way. "I am a man of classical music."

Artemis scoffed, half-smiling. "Mhm and my name's Ludwig van Beethoven." She replied sarcastically, re-resting her chin in her palm. "I prefer Evanescence and Skillet."

Wally made a face. "What?" Artemis questioned with a frown.

The speedster - in turn, threw his hands up dramatically. "That's so depressing! How can you like that stuff? It's like…watching a puppy die or something."

"Oh grow up." She scoffed. "What are you? Five? The entire world's depressing Wally! Some music sung about it isn't going to change anything."

"It makes people sad!" He argued.

"Do I look sad?" She challenged.

"Yes!"

The argument continued for the rest of the evening until Wally's Mother [where he clearly got the red hair and freckles from] came and checked up on them, asking if Artemis wanted to stay.

The archer nimbly escaped that and made up an excuse about having to go home and cook dinner for her Mother [which happened to not be such a lie] and quickly avoided that.

While Artemis was walking down the sidewalk to begin the journey back to the nearest Zeta Tube, Wally ended up running out after her.

"Hey! Arty! Wait!" He called insistently, his shrill voice echoing through the neighborhood and bouncing off of houses - all ringing back into her eardrums.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to meet his eyes. "Yes?" She asked, waiting.

The speedster looked rather uncomfortable, scratching the back of his neck and biting the inside of his cheek; it was cute to her - the obvious discomfort and she was enjoying every moment in her masochistic mind-set.

"You just…uh, left your stuff." He held out her chemistry book [mentally face palming at her stupidity of leaving it] and some papers in the other hand. "Don't think that'd be good if you went to school tomorrow without it." He said with a cheeky smile.

"No, probably not." She shook her head and glanced towards the sunset, anywhere to avert her eyes from the cuteness. "Thanks for helping me Wally, it means a lot." She managed a small smile, making his demeanor all the more cheerier.

"Not a problem babe." He retorted with arrogance.

Artemis laughed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever, good night Wally." She looked at him and met his eyes and dear God she regretted it. They looked even greener when the lights were dimmer.

Wally met her eyes and they just stared at each other for a minute. The distance was limited and Wally swallowed shakily, the gulp echoing and making her suck in a breath.

She swore he was leaning in and she ready to meet him halfway, when **of course** something had to happen.

"Wally! Honey, are you out there? Dinner's ready!" Came the voice of Wally's mother, making both of them jerk away awkwardly.

"Night Artemis!" He said quickly.

"Night Wally." Her tone laced with a bit of wistfulness, before she began walking away, hearing a muffled 'M'comin' Mom!' as Wally disappeared into his house and shut the door.

The walk back to the Zeta Tube was long and left her thinking about Zatanna and her own conversation the other day, remembering faintly of how in denial she was.

She couldn't possibly lov-like Wally? Could she?

That was unheard of! He was just a simpleton speedster that was far too complex for her own good. With this vibrant green eyes; those cheesy jokes, that arrogant attitude, what was there to like about him? Was she going crazy?

Artemis Crock was in love with Wally West.

Shell-shocked for nearly the rest of her way home, when Artemis walked into the apartment to be greeted by her Mother, the question had caught her by surprise.

"Do anything interesting this evening Artemis?" Her Mother asked and Artemis sucked in a breath and managed a smile.

"Yeah, I did."

She added inside her head: 'I learned Wally's favorite color's green, his eyes come from his Father, his freckles and hair from his Mother, he doesn't want to fall in love [he actually promised], he has a terrible habit of running his fingers through his hair, he gets all of his jokes from a cheesy comedy website, he was born on November 11, he enjoys classical music, he hates crying, overlooks the truth, can play the guitar and he loves to argue.

And if you asked me if I love him? Well, I'd damn well lie.'

"_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie~"_

[OoOoOoO]

AN: So, what do you think? Is the fifth installment in this series as good as you hopefully anticipated? I know a lot of people have been waiting for this, so I hope this holds you for a while.

I can't say I'm exactly pleased with it, because I feel like I haven't written Spitfire in AGES, ages I mean. Seriously, it's been over two months since I've last updated. I feel like I've been procrastinating.

My apologies.

OH, and if any of you have read my Victorious one-shots, I'm going to be updating 'The Little Things' now. Seven chapters I was supposed to have and I've only done one and haven't updated IN SIX MONTHS. SIX MONTHS!

Seriously? How much more of a terrible author can I get? Well, any of you that still bother to read my stories, this one's for you!

Thanks for reading,

~Nat


End file.
